The present invention relates generally to table-top cutting machines and more specifically to those having inclinable saw blades and rotatable turntables that are lockable in a plurality of positions and having a stop to set and maintain a saw blade in a vertical position.
One example of a conventional table-top cutting machine which is popularly used is a table-top cutting machine which comprises a base, a circular saw main unit which is attached to the base to move between a cutting wait, or precutting, position and a cutting complete, or postcutting, position along a plane of a saw blade and incline along a plane which is perpendicular to the plane of the saw blade, and an inclination locking mechanism for fixing and releasing an inclination of the circular saw main unit.
Another example of a conventional table-top cutting machine is a table-top cutting machine which comprises a base, a turntable which is rotatably attached to the base, a circular saw main unit which is attached to the turntable to move between a precutting position and a postcutting position along a plane of a saw blade and incline along a plane which is perpendicular to the plane of the saw blade, a miter, or turntable, locking mechanism for fixing the turntable to the base and releasing the turntable from the base, and an inclination locking mechanism for fixing and releasing an inclination of the circular saw main unit.
Another example of a conventional table-top cutting machine is a table-top cutting machine which comprises a base, a circular saw main unit which is attached to the base to move between a precutting position and a postcutting position along a plane of a saw blade and incline along a plane which is perpendicular to the plane of the saw blade, an inclination locking mechanism for fixing and releasing an inclination of the circular saw main unit, and an inclination stopping mechanism for stopping an inclination of the circular saw main unit when the saw blade is positioned upright as the circular saw main unit inclines from one side to the other side.
In the abovementioned table-top cutting machines, an inclination of the circular saw main unit is fixed and released by manipulating an inclination locking operation handle. In addition, when the circular saw main unit inclines from one side to the other side, as the saw blade stands upright, the inclination stopping mechanism prevents inclination of the circular saw main unit so that the saw blade is maintained in the upright position. In order to incline the circular saw main unit further to the other side from this condition, an inclination stopping operation handle is manipulated so that the inclination stopping mechanism is released.
However, in a conventional table-top cutting machine as described above, since the inclination locking operation handle for the inclination locking mechanism and the inclination stopping operation handle for the inclination stopping mechanism are disposed on the rear side at the base, an operator must move behind, the table-top cutting machine to manipulate the handles, which is extremely troublesome.
Further, although an operator can stretch his arm to the rear side of the base and manipulate the handles while staying in front of the table-top cutting machine, it is difficult to confirm visually the positions of the handles in this manner, and therefore, the operator must manipulate the handles after confirming the positions of the handles with his hands, which markedly reduces the operability. Moreover, the operator may have his hand caught by members which are disposed in the vicinity of the saw blade when he stretches his arm behind the base in an effort to manipulate the handles. Particularly, if in the case no safety cover is disposed near the saw blade, the operator""s hand may directly touch the saw blade and be severely injured.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a table-top cutting machine which allows one to manipulate an inclination locking mechanism and/or an inclination stopping mechanism dependably and in an extremely easy fashion.
A first aspect of the present invention is directed to a table-top cutting machine which comprises a base; a circular saw main unit which is attached to the base to move between a precutting position and a postcutting position along a plane of a saw blade and incline along a plane which is perpendicular to the plane of the saw blade; and an inclination locking mechanism for fixing and releasing an inclination of the circular saw main unit, wherein an inclination locking operation handle for the inclination locking mechanism is disposed to a front side of the base.
A second aspect of the present invention is directed to a table-top cutting machine which comprises a base; a turntable which is rotatably attached to the base; a circular saw main unit which is attached to the turntable to move between a precutting position and a postcutting position along a plane of a saw blade and incline along a plane which is perpendicular to the plane of the saw blade; a turntable locking mechanism for fixing the turntable to the base and releasing the turntable from the base; and an inclination locking mechanism for fixing and releasing an inclination of the circular saw main unit, wherein a turntable locking operation handle for the turntable locking mechanism is disposed to a front side of the turntable, and an inclination locking operation handle for the inclination locking mechanism is disposed to the front side of the turntable.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, in the table-top cutting machine of the second aspect, a turntable locking shaft for the turntable locking mechanism and an inclination locking shaft for the inclination locking mechanism are disposed coaxially at a distance from each other through a holding means in such a manner that the turntable locking shaft and the inclination locking shaft do not contact each other, and the turntable locking operation handle is attached to one end of the turntable locking shaft while the inclination locking operation handle is attached to one end of the inclination locking shaft.
A fourth aspect of the present invention is directed to a table-top cutting machine which comprises a base; a circular saw main unit which is attached to the base to move between a precutting position and a postcutting position along a plane of a saw blade and incline along a plane which is perpendicular to the plane of the saw blade; an inclination locking mechanism for fixing and releasing an inclination of the circular saw main unit; and an inclination stopping mechanism for maintaining an inclination of the circular saw main unit when the saw blade is positioned upright as the circular saw main unit inclines from one side to the other side, wherein an inclination stopping operation handle for the inclination stopping mechanism is disposed to a front side of the base.
A fifth aspect of the present invention is directed to a table-top cutting machine which comprises a base; a turntable which is rotatably attached to the base; a circular saw main unit which is attached to the turntable to move between a precutting position and a postcutting position along a plane of a saw blade and incline along a plane which is perpendicular to the plane of the saw blade; a turntable locking mechanism for fixing the turntable to the base and releasing the turntable from the base; an inclination locking mechanism for fixing and releasing an inclination of the circular saw main unit; and an inclination stopping mechanism for maintaining an inclination of the circular saw main unit when the saw blade is positioned upright as the circular saw main unit inclines from one side to the other side, wherein a turntable locking operation handle for the turntable locking mechanism is disposed to a front side of the turntable, an inclination locking operation handle for the inclination locking mechanism is disposed to the front side of the turntable, and an inclination stopping operation handle for the inclination stopping mechanism is disposed to the front side of the turntable.